Mystery Game
The Mystery Game was released on July 14, 2010. Each dart must be thrown at the balloons, and every dart is a winner. Playing this game did not count toward the They of Mystery Ribbon until the August 12, 2010 update. On August 11, 2010 FarmVille gave one free dart to throw on any Mystery game. This free dart is not limited time, so you can hold on to it until you find some game items you really, really like. If you do not use free dart you can use it later for free, but if you get more free mystery darts in the meantime you still have ONLY ONE free dart throw!!! Starting November 15, 2010 players would also earn a free dart whenever they redeemed a FarmVille Game Card. Mystery Game 1st Pop Up Notice.png|1st Pop Up Notice Mystery Game 2nd Pop Up Notice.png|2nd Pop Up Notice It is possible to win the same prize twice, even twice in a row. At 30 Farm Cash each throw costs approximately $5 (US) depending on the size of farm cash package purchased. There are many myths about the way the prize is selected, but the best way to explain it is it works much like a casino. If you keep trying it's statistically unlikely you'll win. If you win in 1 throw you hit the jackpot consider yourself lucky! Players who have not played in over a year, have not spent farm cash, and who at one point played often are the most likely to win the rare prize- even on a free throw. It may be random but a casino does not use the same formula for each time you play, it varies and the overall odds of winning the rare prize averaged together with multiple players/plays remain the same. In other words each player has different odds each time the game is played, but the overall odds of winning is the constant. Players who use zynga forums may also be statistically more likely to win on the first try. Farmville Mystery Game Myths Busted Mystery Game 1 Inside.png|1st Look Inside The 1st Mystery Game Mystery Game 1 Inside Dart Thrown.png|Inside Look after 1st Dart Thrown As of December 2010, a Mystery Game Dart was also made available through the American Express Reward Points Program for 325 Membership reward points, and through Citi ThankYou Rewards Program for 1,000 points. Since July 24th, 2011 aka Mystery Game 60 bonus rewards are introduced for those players who win all 6 regular rewards. Mystery Game has been revamped with a new look inside, since March 12th, 2012. Mystery Game Loading.png|Revised Loading Screen Mystery Game Inside Revised.png|Revised Inside Mystery Game Revamped March 12 2012.png|Mystery Game Revamped March 12 2012 The Mystery Game can also be located in the Carnival Booth, since the 2nd March 2012. The Mystery Game Darts can also be a prize or reward from Quests, Spin And Win, Scratch Cards. List of Mystery Games Mystery Game 109 - Rainforest Birds Theme Mystery Game 108 - ? Theme Mystery Game 107 - ? Theme Mystery Game 106 - ? Theme Mystery Game 105 - Wedding Theme Mystery Game 104 - Romantic Theme Mystery Game 103 - Cloud Theme Mystery Game 102 - Hawaiian Theme Mystery Game 101 - Mother's Day Theme Mystery Game 100 - Extinct Animals Theme Mystery Game 99 - Japanese Animals Theme Mystery Game 98 - Bird Theme Mystery Game 97 - Bird Theme Mystery Game 96 - Prehistoric Animals Theme Mystery Game 95 - Rainforest Theme Mystery Game 94 - Hibiscus Hawaiian Theme Mystery Game 93 - Hawaiian Paradise Theme Mystery Game 92 - St. Patrick's Day Theme Mystery Game 91 - Dog Lover Theme Mystery Game 90 - Mardi Gras Carnival Theme Mystery Game 89 - Anti-Love Theme Mystery Game 88 - Love Theme Mystery Game 87 - Valentine Theme Mystery Game 86 - Chinese Animal Wildlife Theme Mystery Game 85 - Endangered Animals Theme Mystery Game 84 - Wintery Snowy Theme Mystery Game 83 - Frosted Fairy Theme Mystery Game 82 - Rainbow Theme Mystery Game 81 - Icy Winter Holiday Theme Mystery Game 80 - Holiday Theme Mystery Game 79 - Winter Holiday Theme Mystery Game 78 - Winter Theme Mystery Game 77 - Thanksgiving Theme Mystery Game 76 - Fall Theme Mystery Game 75 - Fairy Theme Mystery Game 74 - Halloween Theme Mystery Game 73 - Halloween Theme Mystery Game 72 - Halloween Animals Theme Mystery Game 71 - Halloween Theme Mystery Game 70 - Horses Theme Mystery Game 69 - Dairy Animals Theme Mystery Game 68 - Livestock Animals Theme Mystery Game 67 - Aviary Animals Theme Mystery Game 66 - Zoo Animals Theme Mystery Game 65 - Toy Dogs Theme Mystery Game 64 - Wildlife Animals Theme Mystery Game 63 - Fairy Animals Theme Mystery Game 62 - Lavender Theme Mystery Game 61 - Vineyard Animals Theme Mystery Game 60 - French Animals Theme Mystery Game 59 - Rainbow Animals Theme Mystery Game 58 - ? Theme Mystery Game 57 - Water Theme Mystery Game 56 - Mexico Theme Mystery Game 55 - Father's Day Theme Mystery Game 54 - Cutest Animal Theme Mystery Game 53 - Rams Theme Mystery Game 52 - Chrome Theme Mystery Game 51 - Born This Way Theme Mystery Game 50 - Purple Theme Mystery Game 49 - Wales Theme Mystery Game 48 - Best of... Theme Mystery Game 47 - White Animals Theme Mystery Game 46 - ? Theme Mystery Game 45 - ? Theme Mystery Game 44 - ? Theme Mystery Game 43 - ? Theme Mystery Game 42 - ? Theme Mystery Game 41 - St. Patrick's Day Theme Mystery Game 40 - Spring Theme Mystery Game 39 - Best of Animals Theme Mystery Game 38 - Mini Animals Theme Mystery Game 37 - Lunar New Year Theme Mystery Game 36 - Valentines Day Theme Mystery Game 35 - Red Box Theme Mystery Game 34 - Valentine's Theme Mystery Game 33 - Northern Siberian Theme Mystery Game 32 - ? Theme Mystery Game 31 - ? Theme Mystery Game 30 - Best of Animals Theme Mystery Game 29 - Silver and Gold Theme Mystery Game 28 - ? Theme Mystery Game 27 - ? Theme Mystery Game 26 - ? Theme Mystery Game 25 - ? Theme Mystery Game 24 - ? Theme Mystery Game 23 - ? Theme Mystery Game 22 - ? Theme Mystery Game 21 - ? Theme Mystery Game 20 - ? Theme Mystery Game 19 - ? Theme Mystery Game 18 - ? Theme Mystery Game 17 - ? Theme Mystery Game 16 - ? Theme Mystery Game 15 - ? Theme Mystery Game 14 - ? Theme Mystery Game 13 - ? Theme Mystery Game 12 - ? Theme Mystery Game 11 - ? Theme Mystery Game 10 - ? Theme Mystery Game 9 - ? Theme Mystery Game 8 - ? Theme Mystery Game 7 - ? Theme Mystery Game 6 - ? Theme Mystery Game 5 - ? Theme Mystery Game 4 - ? Theme Mystery Game 3 - ? Theme Mystery Game 2 - ? Theme Mystery Game 1 - ? Theme Gallery Carnival Booth Inside.PNG|The Mystery Game can also be found in the Carnival Booth Scratch & Win Mystery Game Dart.png|The Mystery Game Dart was also a prize on the Scratch Card Game See Also *Carnival Booth *Raffle Booth *Sweepstakes *Fortune Wheel *Scratch Card *Pig-O Game *Spin And Win Category:Mystery Box Item Mystery Game Category:American Express Reward Category:Carnival Game